Vegeta's New Year Resolutions
by Lisa-kougar
Summary: Vegeta has finally given in and is going to make resolutions. But he makes them so good everyone's starting to freak.
1. Resolutions

This is my evil fic! It's on Vegeta's new years Resolutions.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta was sitting at the desc writing down new years resolutions. Kakarot and everyone had   
bugged him so much he gave in. But his resolutions were going to only last for a week. His   
list was so far the opposite of anything he did. It was:  
  
1. Try not to lean against wall with arms crossed, find a new pose.  
  
2. Call Kakarot Goku.  
  
3. Be nice to the brat and call him Trunks or son. Not brat.  
  
4. Try to make meals.  
  
5. Use the GR alot less.  
  
6. Call the woman something other than woman, try to once call her Bulma.  
  
7. Not to threaten Kakarot's friends.  
  
8. Be nice to Kakarot's mate.  
  
9. Try not to Final Flash anyone.  
  
10. Allow some one to eat before him.  
  
11. Be nice to everyone. (This is gonna be hard.)  
  
12. Socialize more.  
  
"Good enough." He sighed and pushed his chair away from the desc. Tommorrow would be the   
beggining of the end of his life. 


	2. Day 1

Day 1:  
  
'Here I go...' Vegeta got up before the onna and brat. He walked downstairs. "How the heck do you cook?" He looked over the fridge and chose bread and eggs. Holding out his hand he made a destructo disc smaand used the other hand and he toasted the bread. 'Now for the eggs..' He put the yolks in a pan and made a small ki blast in his other hand. The eggs where a little overdone, 'not bad for a person who never cooked though.'  
  
He fished out some orange juice. Then he set a slightly crooked table. Then he poured the juice and set out the eggs and toast. "Just in time too. He heard his mate slowly climbing down the stairs and his son racing ahead of her. 'How can she be so slow in the mornings?' He put on what he hoped was a smile on his face and walked to greet them.  
  
---  
  
Trunks ran down ahead of his half asleep mom. 'Man I'm hungry! Hey it smells like...FOOD! haha!' He stopped dead when he saw his dad in front of him actually smiling! "MOM! DAD'S SERIOUSLY SICK!" He ran behind his mother desperately trying to get away from his mixed-up father.  
  
---  
  
'Stupid brat, can't even see I'm trying to be nice.' He eyed his nervous son. "Good morning err..Bulma...Hi Trunks." 'This is going to be hard.'  
  
Bulma stood open mouthed at her once normal Vegeta. "Are....are you feeling alright?" 'I think Trunks is right.'  
  
"Of course can't a man make his family happy." 'Thank Kami for those happy family commercials. After this week I'm going to need a therapist....or maybe a new target.' He was about to smirk but stopped remembering his first resolution. 'Damn you Kaka.....Goku...I'm gonna lose it!'  
  
After everyone sat down, Trunks sitting as far away from his father as possible, they dug in. Bulma looked up expecting the Saiyan Prince to eat everything and leave them almost nothing. But he was sitting quietly as if waiting. 'I better call Goku and see if this is some saiyan thing.'  
  
---  
  
Vegeta eyed the food hungrily. 'I'm not gonna last! Stupid resolution!' Desperately he tried to find something to busy himself so not to think of the hunger. 'Time to launch my next resolution.' "So Trunks, what are you doing today?"  
  
Trunks eyed his dad carefully. 'After breakfest I make a run for Goten's.' "I'm going to train with Goten today." The sight of his dad not eating and being nice was.....impossible. He gobbled his share down and backed away. "Uhh bye mom! bye...dad!" He zipped out before Bulma could reply.  
  
---  
  
She watched her son zip away. 'Take me with you....' She finished her share and looked at Vegeta cautiously. "Aren't you going to eat?" Her answer was a nod and a smile. "Ok....I'm gonna see Chi Chi today. Bye.."  
  
With one last glance she walked out to her car and took off towards Chi Chi's for some answers.  
  
---  
  
"FINALLY!" Vegeta gulped down what was left and raided the fridge. He was careful to leave enough so it looked like it wasn't touched. "Stupid New Years!" 


End file.
